The present invention relates to a spinal needle, in particular, a spinal needle employed for evaporating the vertebral pulp in the intervertebral disk by utilizing the evaporating action of laser beams with the intention of decreasing the inner pressure of the intervertebral disk.
Hernia of an intervertebral disk occurs with the result that the bone marrow surrounding in the intervertebral disk breaks or possibly destroys the fibrous ring and prolapses into the vertebral canal. One of the methods of treatment, already proposed is that the bone vertebral pulp in the intervertebral disk is evaporated by utilizing the evaporating action of laser rays and thereby the inner pressure of the intervertebral disk is decreased.
In the laser medical treatment according to the prior art technology as mentioned above, at first, the puncturing needle is inserted into the spinal needle, and then the spinal needle is thrust into the intervertebral disk. Next, the puncturing needle is drawn out therefrom. After confirming the position of the spinal needle by use of an X ray apparatus, the laser probe is inserted into the spinal needle and laser rays are radiated on the vertebral pulp in order to evaporate said vertebral pulp. At this time, gas is generated when the vertebral pulp is evaporated, and therefore it is necessary to draw the generated gas out of the human body.